Null Void Projector
The Null Void Projector is a device used to create a portal to the Null Void. Models The Null Void Projector has been gradually refined through the ages. The Mark I model was a large machine similar in appearance to the handgun, however it required time to recharge between intervals and could only be carried around in a Isuzu Forward due to its aforementioned size.Kevin Levin The most modern Null Void Projector is similar to the Mark I, except it takes less time to charge, allowing easy access to the Null Void. The Null Void Projector can come in various sizes: * Most Null Void Projectors are small enough for a human to use. * The Mark I variant is big enough for Swampfire to get in and out of. * In Perfect Day, there was a Null Void Projector big enough for Four Arms and Vilgax to use (even though that was in a dream). Along with different sizes, there are also different styles that the Null Void Projector can come in: in the original series, the projector was shaped and designed like a semi-automatic pistol with a trigger for the pointer finger to activate it. In Alien Force, the projector was designed like a hand-cannon with an icepick grip-type handle that required an individual to press a button with their thumb to activate it. Uses Null Void Projectors can be used to either open a portal to the Null Void or to teleport beings to the Null Void by hitting them with a beam cast from the Projector. Null Void Projectors can be overloaded when their focusing lens is removed, allowing them to be used as impromptu bombs. Known users *Phil Billings *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Kolar *Magister Hulka *Magister Patelliday *Blukic *Driba *Swift *Leander *Kevin Levin *Various Plumbers Appearances Ben 10 *''Truth'' (first appearance) *''Back with a Vengeance'' *''Perfect Day'' (dream) Ben 10: Alien Force *''Max Out'' (first re-appearance) *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''Vendetta'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Basic Training'' (first re-appearance) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Max's Monster'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' Specials *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United (alternate dimension) Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Online Games *FusionFall Trivia *Several Null Void Projectors lie in the interior chamber of Mt. Rushmore. *Manny and Helen thought their Null Void Projector was a disintegrator ray until Kevin corrected them. *The Null Void Projector created by Caesar Salazar is named the "Dimensional Disruptor". *A much bigger version of the Null Void projector than the Mark I appeared in the game Vilgax Attacks, attached to the underside of the Chimerian Hammer. *The idea of the Null Void Projector sending criminals to the Null Void parallels that of the Phantom Zone Projector in the world of the comic book character Superman, in which criminals are sent to the Phantom Zone. References Category:Alien Tech Category:Plumber Tech Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Objects